The present subject matter relates generally to a system for interactive feedback between consumers and businesses. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems that enable users to send feedback other users, to request feedback from other users, to respond to feedback, and to view summaries and statistics of feedback received. Using the systems and methods described herein, individuals and companies can send, receive, respond to, and request feedback conversations that are tracked by company, by location, by department, by employee, by user group, and by individual user. The users are also able to view summaries and statistics of the feedback and feedback requests sent and received using the systems and methods described herein.
Receiving feedback from consumers is an important business process. Feedback helps businesses to correct mistakes, find new opportunities, reduce cost, and create value. Likewise, consumers find value in providing feedback to businesses so that the business may meet the customers' needs, to compliment good service, or to remedy poor service.
Previous approaches to providing and receiving feedback to businesses have generally been ad hoc and incomplete. One previous feedback mechanism is the feedback card. This form of feedback fails to take advantage of the speed offered by new technologies. Additionally, the right party in the business for the feedback may not necessarily receive feedback cards. Newer technologies, such as feedback email addresses, may speed the delivery of feedback, but do not ensure that the feedback is received by the appropriate party. There is a need for feedback that is quickly received by the correct party.
Additionally, previous feedback systems failed to direct feedback to the appropriate business unit to receive and act on the feedback. For example, a business may have many different business locations. A customer may want to provide feedback about the specific location, provide feedback to certain employees, or provide feedback to the corporate office. Previously used in-store feedback cards may not provide the consumer a sufficient assurance that the feedback will be seen by corporate. Additionally, previous systems provide little expectation of a timely response.
Further, previous feedback mechanisms failed to provide summary statistics to permit decision makers to leverage feedback to find actionable insights.
Accordingly, there is a need for a feedback system to send feedback to other users, request feedback from other users, to respond to feedback, and to view summaries and statistics of feedback received, as described herein.